The present invention relates to the field of head up displays (HUDs) and, more particularly, to a head up display system with a service position for easy display assembly replacement.
Head Up Display (HUD) systems are used in vehicles to provide information to drivers/pilots within their immediate viewing area so that the driver/pilot need not look away and, therefore, refocus in order to read the information provided by the gauges or instruments. In a typical HUD system, the auxiliary data is displayed upon a display element, such as a specialized transparent panel that reflects light. The display element can be an extremely fragile optical surface, where even slight scratches can significantly impact effectiveness of the display element.
Situations arise in which the display element needs to be removed from the HUD system, such as routine maintenance or replacement. The replacement and maintenance is typically performed by trained professionals. It is not uncommon, however, for the display element to be damaged, when it is inserted in the housing of the HUD system. Damage results from the display element being fragile, having to fit in a tight and crowded housing, and a relatively low tolerance for correct insertion into the HUD system. Further, existing systems require the HUD housing to be dissembled to remove/replace the display element, which can be a cumbersome and expensive maintenance procedure.